Little Sister
by pinktink008
Summary: What if Tully had a little sister? What if she got taken away and became a slave for the Romans? What if they crossed paths again? Second in a series. And R&R please! Revised with chapters now! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Little Sister

Authors' Notes: This was written some years ago with a friend of mine, Megan. After posting one story, I figured it was high time this one saw the light of day too. We didn't write this story to infringe on any copyrights or anything of the sort. We used the characters of _ROAR _with the utmost love and care. There are also a few original characters involved in the story, which are our property. If you want to use one or more of the characters we created, please ask for permission. I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to let us know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

A young slave named Marika sat in her chambers. As she sat there in the silence of her room, her mind wandered to thoughts of how she became a slave in the first place. Just two years ago, Marika and a friend were found wandering about the countryside. Roman soldiers stopped them and Marika offered herself to whomever they worked for if they promised to spare her friend. She faithfully worked in Rome as she had promised but her friend was still killed. It was to set an example to others and Marika had to carry on as if nothing was wrong when every bit of her, body and soul, grieved for her friend.

A few months ago, Marika offered herself as a gift to Diana as her previous masters had instructed her. They had no use for her anymore and they wanted to offer her to someone who might help them gain a better standing in the eyes of the Roman Empire. A gift such as a talented slave seemed like a fitting tribute. Diana had taken Marika though she had little need for another slave. She couldn't deny that the girl was beautiful and seemed to carry herself with poise which was lacking in some of the other slaves she kept.

"The Queen wishes to see you," an even younger girl announced. She couldn't be more than thirteen, barely a young woman yet. "I was asked to summon you." The girl slightly bowed as Diana had instructed all _lesser_ slaves to do in Marika or Moira's presence. As she did her long, blond curls tumbled down. Marika uneasily smiled. She still wasn't used to being treated with such respect by the other slaves but she was one of Diana's favorites and as such was given special status. She followed the girl to their Queen's chambers.

Diana happily waited inside. Seeing Marika, Diana quickly dismissed the others with a wave of her hand. "I've decided to go for a ride today," she announced in a breezy tone. "Do you think it's a good day for me to go for a ride?"

Marika's dark eyes fixed on Diana's figure in the shadows. The room was dark save for the flickering glow of candles that barely offered any illumination at all. Marika knew there was more to the question than what was being posed. "The weather is perfect, my Queen," Marika dutifully replied.

"I'm glad you agree, child," said Diana with a slight smile curving the corners of her mouth. "Now go. Ready me a horse. Make sure it's a beautiful one and be sure to clean it up as well. I don't want to ride it if it's dirty and smells."

Marika slightly bowed, happy to spend some time in the stables with the horses. It was her favorite of all the duties that she had to perform. "Yes, my Queen, of course," she replied before taking her leave. As Marika left her queen's chambers, another slave ducked out of an alcove.

"Still the Queen's pet, are we? I understand she's been a bit snappish lately," he said. His voice was more slippery than a snake. Marika ignored the young man and walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got to the stables, she began walking though and absentmindedly stroked the horses' heads. They responded to her touch immediately. She could easily lose track of time grooming a horse when in here. She had no idea how long she had been strolling though until she heard her name being called.

Moira ran over, a bit winded from trying to hurry to be the first to find her friend. "Marika, the Queen is livid! She told me to get you before she had one of the guards come! What did you do?"

Marika's eyes widened in disbelief. "I - I didn't do anything, Moira," she nervously stated, shaking her head a bit. She had no idea what this could be about.

"Well, you better come with me," Moira replied. Her voice was gentle but held a bit of fear. "The Queen wants to have a word with you."

Marika nervously nodded and followed Moira to Diana's chambers. The annoying young man from before stood at Diana's side. It was a post she often took when Diana laid out a punishment for another slave. It made Marika tremble inside to see it because she knew what it meant.

"I have heard rumors, Marika," Diana proclaimed in a stern but breathy voice, "and I don't like what I'm hearing."

Marika narrowed her eyes on the slave at Diana's side. She knew what was afoot. He wanted her status around this place and would use any deceit necessary to get it. She silently vowed to get revenge on him for this but knew it would have to wait. First she'd have to placate Diana. Then she returned her attention to her queen. "What rumors, your Highness?" Marika requested, innocence lacing her voice.

"Ones about you preparing to run away from my service," Diana answered. Her gentleness didn't hide the menace from her tone. "I hope they're not true, my dear."

"She wouldn't tell you if they _were_," Longinus suddenly added from his position at the window, "would you?"

Marika's dark eyes darted between the two. Longinus always made her uneasy and right now it seemed like he was working against her as well. "No, my Queen," she pleaded as she realized the direness of her situation. "I would **never** run away. I gave myself as a gift to you. I could **never** take that back."

Diana pursed her lips as she thought it over. "You'd never lie to me, would you?"

Marika shook her head adamantly. She was a slave but she wasn't stupid. She had a good life here and didn't want to put that in jeopardy if she could help it. "Of course not, my Queen," she replied. "I have no reason to."

"And so you say," Diana countered, "but if the rumors **are **true, you'd lie to save yourself, of course." She rose from her chair and walked over to her slave. She couldn't afford to show mercy, even to one of her favorites. "You've always been one of my favorites, Marika," she announced. Her honey coated voice hiding the venom behind her words. "So young and beautiful. You do as your told without question or argument. I take good care of you, child. You've been like a ... like a _daughter _to me. That's what makes this so difficult."

Marika stared wide-eyed at Diana. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening to her. It had to be a dream. There had to be some way out of this. "Please spare me, your Highness," she cried. Tears were threatening to spill over now. "I'd never run. This is my home as it always will be. Please spare me!"

Diana gave her decision no further thought. Her mind had been made up already. In fact, it had been made up long before Marika had even arrived. Mercy was not in her nature and she certainly wasn't going to show any to a slave. She spun around and with the single wave of her hand, two guards dragged Marika out, kicking and screaming her innocence. 

"What will happen to her now?" Moira requested. Her tone was strangely calm despite the scene that had just played out.

"Marika will pay for her treachery," replied Diana, "and all will return to as it was before this incident. Now go and ready my horse." Her tone was even, matter-of-fact. It was as if nothing had happened here and to her, it felt that way.

Moira stared, her jaw dropped for a moment as she realized what this meant for her friend. She sputtered for a moment. "Ready ... ready your _horse_? You're going to punish Marika for doing nothing and you want your _horse_?" she yelled.

Diana whirled about to face her. Her face held no emotion, only malice. No one was going to speak to her that way and if she had to, she'd make an example out of Moira as well. "Are you rebelling as well?" she asked coldly.

Moira took a deep breath, knowing she would be of no help to Marika if she died. "No, my Queen," she said slowly.

Diana smiled icily and nodded. "Good. Now, you go and ready my horse."

Moira glanced over to the window where Longinus stood. How he could be a silent party to this when he knew the truth was beyond Moira's understanding. "Yes, Queen Diana. As you wish." She turned to leave, offering a little bow as she did. "I wonder sometimes how you can stand her," she hissed to Longinus and ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

The guards dragged Marika out of her tiny cell. She had been in there most of the day without being fed a single scrap. It left her tired and weak, barely able to move at all. Weak as she was, Marika pushed off the guards and stood on her own. She wasn't going to go out being dragged to her punishment. No, she was going to stand tall and take it without showing any fear. They lead her to the courtyard for her punishment.

Diana sat on a platform high above the people who gathered around to bear witness to the event. Some where slaves, some where people who sought refuge with Diana and the Romans. Her eyes were cold as she watched her guards led Marika before the people.

"Forty lashes," Diana called in a cruelly indifferent voice, "_each_."

The two guards gave young Marika a total of eighty lashes. She was broken and bleeding, barely clinging to life. Her limp body barely remaining upright on the board to which she had been tied. Backing off, they looked to their queen for instructions.

"Return her to her chambers," Diana ordered. Her dark eyes assessed all those gathered as witness. "Let that be a lesson to anyone who thinks of running away."

* * *

Once in her chambers, Marika knew what she had to do. Although she each movement caused her great pain and she wasn't sure how far she'd get, she was going to run. There was no other choice now. Weak from blood loss and a need for food and water, Marika wasn't sure how far she'd get but she was going to try. She waited until it was dark, grabbed a few of her possessions and hoisted herself out the window. She climbed down to the ground and crept into the stables. Even in the state that she was in, she was quiet and moved swiftly. Adrenaline seemed to push her forward. She took one of the horses and led it out.

Marika got no resistance. The horses were used to dealing with her and it seemed to want freedom as much as the young slave did right now. She walked until she was almost to the gate and then climbed on, urging the horse on as fast as it could go. She rode nonstop until nearly dawn. Exhausted, she led herself and the horse to an opening in a hillside. "Not the largest shelter in the world, but it will have to do," she whispered to the horse before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Conor and the others had been riding for at least two days and all of them were exhausted beyond words. Even with stopping to sleep under the stars one night, they were tired and ready to get to their sanctuary to really rest and eat and not have to think of anything for awhile. Conor glanced at the woman riding with him. Her hair had been recently cut by someone in the Alliance but she was still the same woman that Tully had taught to use a bullwhip and Fergus had taught to use a sword.

Keara rested her head lovingly on Conor's back. She could hardly keep her eyes open anymore. She was just so tired, so ready to sleep for days it seemed. "Are we there yet?" she managed to ask through a yawn.

Tully rode up next to them. Over the past six months, he had become rather close to Keara. They were as close as siblings and each seemed to relish the bond they shared. They often turned to one another when one had a problem. "Want something to drink?" he asked her.

Keara looked over at Tully and sleepily smiled, shaking her head a bit. "No," Keara replied, "I just need a good night's sleep in my own bed."

"We're only a few hours from home, darlin'," Fergus said, his tone gentle and loving. Keara had become like a daughter to him since she'd joined them and he treated her as such. "You'll get your night of sleep then."

They continued on. Each was more fatigued than the next. But there was no reason to stop now. They were so close to 'home' and 'home' was where they wanted to be. Tired or not, they were determined to get there today.

"I never thought the Oh'Ir tribe would join us," Catlin said to fill the silence. She laughed softly at a memory. "Especially after what happened before between their leader and ours."

Keara lifted her head to look at Catlin, smiling a bit more now. "Brody didn't seem too surprised at our coming," she replied with a nod, "nor did he take too long in making his decision to join the Alliance."

"He was afraid of you, lass," Fergus threw in.

"He respects Conor," Keara corrected Fergus. She did laugh, however, since she did think that maybe Brody was a bit afraid of her. "If I happen to be part of the cause for that respect, so be it."

"Brody seemed to think you and Conor are married, Keara," Catlin said with a playful quality to her voice. "Is there anything the rest of us should be made aware of?"

Keara good-naturedly rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm in the dark on this one, too," she replied, lovingly nudging Conor.

Conor smiled at her. Then his attention was caught by something up ahead and held up his hand to silence to group. "Tully, ride ahead and see what it is," he ordered.

Tully nodded and urged his horse to go faster. A few feet from the base of the hill was a horse roaming free. Tully road next to it and coaxed it with him. Riding towards the base, Tully saw an opening and crept inside after dismounting. Inside was a young girl. From what he could see she looked to be no more than eighteen. Tully could see she was hurt and unconscious. He carried her out and waited for the others to make their way down. Tully, looking at the girl, realized that she had dark skin – not unlike his own. Conor, Keara and Fergus rode down. 

"What happened, Tully?" Keara called. She quickly dismounted as did Conor and Fergus. The trio made their way towards Tully.

"I found her down here. She's unconscious. I think she's hurt, too."

"Looks like there's blood on the back of her dress," Fergus remarked.

"We should get her to the Sanctuary," Conor said. The others agreed and readied her to travel and getting her horse as well.


	5. Chapter 5

At the palace, Moira was facing a rather unpleasant task. She entered the queen's chambers and curtsied as usual. "My Queen, I have ... _news_," she started.

Diana looked up for her chair. "Out with it, Moira. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to sing for me?"

"Yes, Queen Diana, but ... you see ..."

"Marika has run," Longinus finished from behind her.

Moira whirled around to glare at him and Diana shot out of her chair.

"**What? **After the punishment? Send guards to ... no. She'd expect me to send soldiers after her, wouldn't she? Well, then. I'll not send any guards."

"Who will you send then, Diana?" Longinus asked.

Diana smiled as Moira turned back to face her. "Who else but someone who knows her all too well? Well then, my little singing slave, I have a mission for you."

Moira paled at the suggestion. "Wha-what? You want me to ..."

"Yes," Diana hissed.

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies for short chapters like this but some just didn't seem to work well with other bits of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for them to get to the Sanctuary. They had already been so close but now that they had this injured girl with them, they seemed to ride faster, getting their second wind. Tully carried the girl to his bed and waited with her as Catlin got a healer. Keara and Conor walked in. Conor stood to the side while Keara went to Tully's side. She smiled at him and took a closer look at the girl.

"She's at least two years younger than Tully. Maybe more, maybe less," Keara announced. "I wonder where she comes from."

The healer, Sina, entered the room. Her dark hair was damp since Catlin had called for her as she was bathing. Knowing there was someone hurt there in the Sanctuary, Sina quickly dried off and dressed to see what she could do to help. "Who is she?" Sina asked while cutting the back of the girl's dress to get a better look of the wounds.

Conor and Keara looked to Tully to give an answer as they had none. "We found her like this a few minutes ride from here," Tully replied. "We don't know anything about her."

"From the looks of her dress," Keara wryly stated, "I'd say she had been staying with the Romans."

Sina nodded in agreement. "It looks like someone gave her quite a few lashes," she added.

Keara cringed at the sight. It reminded her of her years with the Romans. It was something she knew she would never get used to but she'd witnessed many whippings although this one looked especially bad. "Should we go?" Keara inquired.

Sina began carefully washing the wounds. She didn't want to wake the girl if she could help it so she worked carefully, gently. "I'd prefer that you did go, yes," she answered, "but I leave that decision for you to make."

Keara looked to Conor and nodded. "Conor and I are going to wait outside while Sina does what she's been trained to do. Tully," she announced, "why don't you join us? Kern and Maeve must miss you terribly. You've been teaching them so much."

Tully's eyes darted between the girl and Keara. He took a deep breath and stood. "Sina, call me as soon as she wakes up?" Tully requested.

Sina smiled and nodded. "Of course," she replied.

Once outside the room, Tully pulled Keara aside. "Do you think Diana did this?" he asked.

Keara uncertainly shook her head. There was no way to be sure but it seemed the most likely situation. "I suppose so, Tully," she said, "but any number of people could have done it."

"Tully," Maeve called, "come play with us."

Keara squeezed Tully's hand and kissed his cheek softly. "The girl will be fine. She's in good hands. Sina's helped many of us time and time again," she pronounced. "Now go and do what you do so well. Go make those children smile."

Tully half-smiled and nodded. Keara watched the children surround Tully as he came to teach them more about life. Later, Fergus would be telling them an incredible tale based on their recent journeys, but for now, every child in the Sanctuary was content with Tully's humor and wit. It was always amazing to watch how the children became entranced by the stories and the lessons provided to them this way. If she could have, she would have sat nearby and watched Tully with the children now.

"Do you think it's possible that the girl is somehow related to Tully?" Conor suddenly asked.

Keara shrugged, looking at him with an uncertainty in her eyes. It was something she wondered as well. "Only she would know the answer to that," she answered. "I just want to be there when she wakes up."


	7. Chapter 7

Moira rode out, fear and anger coursing through her. She couldn't believe she'd been sent on this task. It was ridiculous of Diana to ask Moira to find Marika and bring her back. Naturally she had no intention of actually helping Diana. If she found Marika, they were both leaving. There was nothing left for them with Diana but pain and possibly death. And Moira wouldn't watch them kill her only friend. At least that's what Moira told herself. She was terrified of Longinus. She had only contempt for the queen but he was something very, very different.

As she rode, she sang to herself quietly. She was hoping that if Marika heard her, she would recognize Moira's voice and call to out her. She looked down suddenly and saw something. She dismounted and picked it up. One hand was stroking the muzzle of her horse as she examined what she'd found. It was a scrap from Marika's dress.

Moira wildly looked around. "**Marika!**" she screamed. She didn't care who found her now. Her friend had to be close and she wanted to find her now. "Marika? Are you here? It's me. It's Moira! Come out please! I'm here to help you!" she called.

* * *

Inside, Marika slowly stirred. There was still some pain but it was subsiding. She awoke to see an unfamiliar woman with long, dark hair sitting at her side. "Who - who are you?" she asked cautiously.

The woman smiled gently, stroking Marika's hair softly. "I was about to ask you the same thing. My name is Sina. I'm here to help you."

Marika smiled a little, although she still looked uneasy. She wasn't sure who she could trust right now so she was reserving judgement for the time being. "Oh. Where am I?"

Just then Keara poked her head into the tent. She smiled when she saw the young woman was awake now. "You're awake then? Oh, good. Would your name be Marika?"

"Why?"

Keara chuckled a bit. It was a bit amusing if she did say so herself. "If so, there's someone out there screaming for you."

Marika nodded. "Yes, that's my name but where am I?"

Tully entered, pushing aside a flap to do so. "Conor let the woman in," he announced. "He's talking to her now."

Marika's eyes lit up, an idea already forming in her head. She could probably use this man to get a more permanent residence in this place. "Brother?" she gasped. When the man whipped around to look, Marika knew she had him.

"Why didn't you send for me?" Tully asked. His eyes narrowed on Sina.

"The girl only just woke up," Sina replied, ignoring the look on Tully's face. "The wounds will heal but there's a possibility of scarring."

Tully nodded. "Are you Marika?"

"Yes, I am," she replied in a soft, vulnerable voice. "Are you my brother?"

Tully was bewildered by her question. "I'm Tully and ..."

"Oh goodness," Marika said with a dramatic gasp. She was playing this up to the fullest extent and she knew it but she didn't care. If this was her ticket to safety, she was going to grab hold of it with both hands. "My brother's name was Tully."

Keara eyed Marika suspiciously. It was an incredibly coincidence it what Marika was saying was true. "I'm Keara," she said. "You're in a safe place now."

Conor entered with Moira. "It seems this woman is a friend of our young guest," he announced.

Tully was instantly struck by Moira's beauty. He was especially drawn to her eyes. "Our guest seems to believe I'm her brother," Tully added, looking at Conor now.

Moira gave Marika a disapproving look. She couldn't believe that Marika was going to try to play these people like that. "I'm Moira," she said, looking at the others in the tent now. "Conor told me a bit about this place. Who are you?"

Sina bowed slightly. "I'm a healer here. You may call me Sina."

"I'm Keara," Keara replied with a little smile. "I'm merely an inhabitant of the Sanctuary."

Tully laughed. "Don't forget that your Conor's, uh, good friend," he added. Keara's face flushed almost instantly and she gave Tully a little nudge. Conor tried to hide his smile. "Keara's also a very good warrior," Tully quickly said to make up for his last comment. "She's as good with a sword as any man."

"I'm still learning," Keara modestly added.

Moira nodded in acknowledgment. "And you would be?" she said to Tully.

"I'm Tully, apprentice magician," he proudly said.

"Marika and I are on the run," Moira plainly said, seeing no reason to deceive anyone. "We're slaves to Queen Diana."

"That's why I was beaten in the first place," Moira ruefully added. Even with any deceit she was going to weave, she was happy to include a shimmer of the truth. In her time with the Romans, she learned it the was best way to make people believe you. Cloak a lie in the truth. "May we stay here for a few nights? Until we can get on our feet."

Tully enthusiastically nodded. He wanted to find out more about Marika and Moira caught his eye quite quickly. He saw no reason to send them on their way, especially with Marika still hurt.

Keara sighed, able to see better than most how Tully was reacting to the situation. She didn't want to see him get hurt but she could see he was already getting too close. "Well, Conor," she said, "what do you think?"

Conor looked around him for a moment, assessing the situation. He had promised Galen to take in those in need and the women fit the profile. "I'll have to ask some the others," he replied, "but you're welcome to stay the night tonight."

"Thank you, Conor," Moira said. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision."


	8. Chapter 8

"She can't have gotten that far. They should be back by now," Diana snapped. She paced in front of the window. There was no way that two of her best slaves would run away in such a short period of time. She refused to believe it.

"Did you really expect them to both return?" Longinus asked.

She whirled around to face him. "Of course I did! I gave Moira an order. She wouldn't try to run. She's been with me since she was five, Longinus! Where would she go?"

"Does it really matter to them? I'm quite sure they would prefer homelessness to slavery."

"They're not going to get away. I'll sending someone else after them," Diana immediately decided. She was not going to let this go until she had her way.

Longinus nodded. "If you were an escaped slave, where would you go?"

"Longinus, I'm not a sla ... wait. You don't think that prince ..." Her words faltered for a moment as anger took over. "Who should I send? I will find them!" she shouted.

* * *

At the Sanctuary, while Conor and the others were discussing Marika and Moira's plight, the two were left alone to wander as they saw fit. They sat out in the open, near the tent where they'd be sleeping for the night since Marika wasn't feeling up to walking around just yet and Moira wasn't going out alone.

"What do you think you're doing? Your _brother_? Marika! What were you **thinking**?" Moira hissed, barely maintaining a low tone.

Marika softly sighed. "Don't you see? They'll never throw us out now! This is our way to stay here – safe."

"Do you honestly think Queen Diana is going to let us go without a fight?"

"You can go back if you want to."

"Without you? No thank you. The hag would take my head!"

"I thought you weren't afraid of her."

"You know I'm not. It's that sorcerer of hers. He terrifies me," Moira said with a little shiver. "Marika, I admit that I'd love to stay. But did you have to lie to them? If they find out the truth, they may throw us out anyway!"

"Hush, Moira!" Marika said. She was worried that someone might hear them now and figure it out too soon. "It'll be all right. Just calm down."


	9. Chapter 9

Conor and the others gathered around the fire. He knew it was time they had a serious talk about these women who stumbled into their care. "I'd like to know what you all think of Marika and Moira," Conor stated.

Catlin looked over at the two young women from where she was sitting. "I don't trust them," she said, "but it's your decision, Conor, not mine."

Conor nodded his understanding. "I know it's my decision," he replied, "but what my friends think is important to me."

"I trust them," Tully immediately announced. "Marika was beaten by Diana. They need a safe place to stay."

"Marika's told you that you may be her brother," Catlin cried, "and you're under Moira's spell. They're weaving a web of deceit around you, Tully. Don't you see that?"

Tully waved Catlin off without a word. He didn't see it the way that she did and he hoped that some of the others trusted Marika and Moira too.

"I trust them, too," Fergus said. "They're good girls."

"Keara," Conor requested, "what do you think?"

"I don't see them as a _huge_ threat," she said with a shrug. "They need our help. You took me and my children in without knowing much about me. They deserve no less."

Conor nodded. "I'll let them know my decision tomorrow," he announced.

"What's your decision?" Keara asked.

"You'll know tomorrow as well."

* * *

Moira finally couldn't take sitting still a minute longer. Marika had drifted off to sleep so Moira got up to walk around a bit, take in her surroundings. She wandered along, almost stunned by the beauty of the Sanctuary. She'd never been in a place this calm without someone calling for her every five minutes. It was amazing to be experiencing such calm and bliss right now. She turned a corner and saw Catlin standing there. "It's Catlin, isn't it?"

Catlin turned. "Yes."

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question.

"Why would you think that?"

"Let's not play games, Catlin," Moira retorted. "Marika and I aren't here for any deceitful purposes. I wish you would believe that. You were a slave once too, weren't you?"

Catlin was surprised by this question. "H-how did you know that?"

"It's in your eyes. We all have that _look_. Every moment that someone's not controlling you is still amazing, isn't it? Freedom is precious and it's all that Marika and I want!"

"You two are friends?" Catlin carefully asked.

"Yes. We've known each other since we were children."

"You didn't escape together. Why?"

"Too dangerous," Moira replied. It wasn't exactly the truth but it was simple and simple seemed best right now.

"And stealing royal horses isn't? Tell me the truth, Moira!" Catlin demanded.

"I am!"

"Catlin," Tully asked, "what are you doing?" He slowly came up to them, curious to see what the arguing was about.

Catlin looked at him and then back at Moira. "Just hearing a story."

Tully gave Catlin an angry look. He didn't understand why she chose not to trust them. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he asked, turning to Moira.

"What's to tell," she replied with a little shrug. "I've been with Queen Diana since I was five years old. Marika ran away first. She was going to find us a safe place to stay. I was to come for her later. She had been beaten because rumors had been going around about her."

"What kind of rumors?" Tully asked.

"Someone had falsely claimed Marika was planning to run away," Moira explained. Again, the truth seemed a safe way to go. Even she knew that lies wrapped in truth were easier for people to take. "After she was beaten, I went to check on her. We planned our escape then. There was only one problem that we hadn't considered. Marika had been hurt so badly that she passed out. She's lucky you found her."

Tully smiled. "Could I really be her brother?"

Catlin rolled her eyes. "This I _have _to hear."

Keara and her children came down towards them. She could feel the tension without being told it was there and was ready to turn back. Still they moved forward because Keara hoped to defuse the situation if she could.

"It's possible," Moira replied with a little shake of her head. "She mentioned having an older brother maybe twice since I've known her and I never gave it much thought. It's possible though." Moira told herself she wasn't _really _lying to him.

"I hope you feel safe here, Moira," Keara suddenly interjected, announcing her presence, "but there's a possibility Diana will send ..."

"You've stayed with the Romans, too," Moira interrupted. "How long has it been?"

"I was four when they took me to Rome," answered Keara. She didn't like to talk about it but it was something that had happened to her nonetheless. "I ran away when I was 14 so I've been free for six years now."

"Don't you think ..."

Keara held up her hand to silence Moira. She knew where the conversation was going and she wasn't going to choose sides. "I understand what you want," she stated, "and I hope you get to keep your freedom, Moira. I, however, didn't have Diana's soldiers on my tail and I have two children to take care of. Without this place, my children and I would be dead already."

Moira closed her eyes. She felt like they were all ganging up on her. Suddenly she didn't want to stay here any more. "Are you all against us?" she asked in a soft voice.

Keara picked up Kern, ready to carry him the rest of the way now. "You tell me what you would do if you had two babies to think of," she announced. "I trust you both to some degree, Moira. I think you both deserve the same courtesy shown to me and my children but I worry about what might follow you both here." She then ushered her children away.

Catlin cocked her head. "I don't trust you or Marika," she harshly stated. Something about them rubbed her the wrong way and she wasn't afraid to admit it. "Neither of you belong here. You'll only bring trouble." Then she walked off as well.

Tully took Moira's hand. "It'll be all right," he told her in a soothing tone. "Conor will make the right decision."

Moira smiled at Tully, happy that someone around there trusted her and believed her. "I'm sure he will. It's just ... I'd hate to be the cause of so much turmoil here. I don't want to start anything with anyone."

"You won't," Tully said, nodding. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Catlin's just worried about the Sanctuary. She doesn't hate you or Marika."

"Well, even if that's the case, it appears that she does. So, do you think you could show me around?" she asked.

"Sure. Come on," Tully said, leading Moira off.

Catlin watched from a distance. Fergus quietly came up behind her. She turned and saw him there. "Fergus, look at her! She's just trying to get Tully to stand up for her and Marika! Do you honestly mean to tell me that you trust them?"

"Yes, I do," Fergus said with a little nod. "Those girls have done nothing wrong except to deny Queen Diana some slaves. Why do you distrust them, lass?"

"I don't know. It's too dangerous to keep them here. The Romans will be after them. Do you honestly think Diana would just let them go?"


	10. Chapter 10

Night soon became day and back at the castle, Diana was starting losing her patience. This was not supposed to happen to her. Slaves didn't run away from her care. She felt that Marika and Moira had been treated especially well so this was a slap to the face for Diana to have them running away. She vowed to herself that they would be found and dealt with accordingly.

She stopped pacing in front of the window and weighed her options again. If she sent a guard, trouble would surely ensue. If she sent another slave, it was possible that no one would return. Diana just hoped Longinus had a better idea. She didn't want to regret trusting him with finding her two runaway slaves.

* * *

In the Sanctuary, the people gathered as Conor had requested. They were all murmuring and whispering amongst themselves, looking around. By now everyone knew about the guests that had stayed with them overnight. On Conor's right stood his friends with Keara standing right beside him and Fergus beside her. Marika and Moira stood on his left, Moira closest to Conor. Everyone there was all anxious to find out Conor's decision.

"I've given this a lot of thought and I've made a decision," Conor announced. "Moira and Marika do not post a threat to us and they could use our help. I've decided to allow them to stay. If my decision upsets anyone, you're welcome to take it up with me at any time."

The people whispered amongst themselves as they left. Some looked relieved with Conor's decision. Others seemed to disagree but they weren't going to question Conor's decision unless it came down to something bad happening to them all. Moira turned to thank Conor only to find that he had left as well. She, however, found Tully still standing there.

He walked over and put his arm around Marika, trying not to squeeze too tightly so he wouldn't hurt her. "I think Conor made the right decision," Tully stated.

"Yes, I agree, big brother," replied Marika.

Moira only slightly shook her head.

"Welcome to your new home then," announced Tully.

"Thank you, Tully. Well, Marika, I guess we're finally home," Moira said, grinning. She was happy to know that they had a place to call home, a place where they would be safe.

Catlin watched from across the way and scowled. Fergus walked up behind her. "I still don't believe them. Where's Conor? I need to talk to him," Catlin said.

"He's our leader and he's made his decision. Y'should leave him be," Fergus said.

Catlin glared at him and walked out.

Fergus rolled his eyes and walked over to the trio. They were still just standing around and talking amongst themselves. "Just came over to welcome you," he said.

"Thank you. It's so wonderful here. Everyone's just been so nice to us. And to have finally found my brother ..." Marika started. Moira discreetly kicked her in the shin. Marika winced slightly at that but smiled nonetheless.

Fergus looked at the two and wondered if Catlin might have something after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Conor had been sitting outside with Keara, an arm around her with her head resting on his shoulder. Just a few feet from them was a small group of children playing. Among that group was where Maeve and Kern could be found. On a whim, Catlin went outside to find Conor. Surprisingly, Tully wasn't far behind.

"Conor," Catlin stated, "we need to talk."

Keara started to get up feeling like it wasn't her place to stay for this. She could always got play with her children but Conor seemed to pull her back to sit with him again. "No, stay," he urged her with a smile.

"It's about Marika and Moira," blurted Catlin.

"What about them?" Conor asked.

"Something's telling me trouble is soon to follow."

"Who will Queen Diana send for them?" Conor replied. "Another slave will opt for keeping his or her freedom. A guard would be too obvious. Who's left?"

"Who indeed," Tully added. He shot a glare at Catlin now. "I don't get what your problem is. They've done nothing wrong."

"Longinus will come for them," Keara softly announced. She wasn't sure it was her place but she knew it was true. "He's the only one left that Diana can trust to take care of this."

Conor's face grew dark at the mention of Longinus's name. "That ..."

"Don't," Keara interrupted. Her voice was gentle and she seemed to give Conor a small smile. "He's not worth the wasted breath."

"Keara, can we talk?" Tully suddenly requested.

Keara stood, nodding, curious to see what Tully might want to speak to her about. For the first time in three months, she was wearing a dress. She had come to feel comfortable in the pants and midriff tops she often wore that the dress seemed less comfortable than she had remembered. Keara extended one hand to Tully and allowed him to guide her away. "What's wrong?" Keara asked as they started to move away from the group.

Tully continued to hold her hand. He looked a little nervous about talking to her but he had something he needed to get off of his chest and he knew he could trust Keara above all the others. "Catlin's talk is getting to me," he replied. "I'm beginning to doubt Marika and Moira myself."

"You didn't seem like it back there."

Tully half-smiled and chuckled a bit. "I don't want the others to know. If they found out I doubt the women, Conor might make them leave."

Keara squeezed Tully's hand and nodded a bit. "We all have our doubts, Tully," she reasoned. "Don't think that you're the only one."

Tully nodded but didn't make eye contact with Keara right now. "I know but I was so sure before. Now I'm starting to wonder."

"Do you remember having a little sister?"

"Yes, vaguely."

"Maybe Marika knew her or maybe she is her," Keara stated with a little shrug. "You'll never know unless you ask."

He seemed to think about it for a long moment. "My sister had this phrase she'd always say," Tully explained. "It was the first thing that she learned to say so she'd parade around repeating it over and over."

"Do you remember it?"

"I - I _think_ so," Tully said with an uncertain nod.

"Next time you see her, ask Marika about it."

"And Moira?"

Keara lightly laughed, giving Tully's hand a little squeeze. "I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks back at you," she said. "_That _can't be faked."

"Like your feelings for Conor?"

Keara closed her eyes momentarily. Then she smiled and nodded, looking at Tully. "Something like that."


	12. Chapter 12

"You go," Diana said to Longinus.

He quirked an eyebrow. He, however, knew this was coming. "How original, Diana. How did you _ever_ think of it?"

"Don't speak like that to me!" she shrieked. There was no way Diana was going to let Longinus speak to him like she was nothing. "You know you have to go. Why, maybe you'll get to see your precious Keara again."

"I'll go, Diana, but are you sure you want them back?"

"**Yes!** It's the principle, Longinus. They _belong_ to _me_ and **I want them back!**" she shouted and strode out of the room before he could offer up a reply.

* * *

The next day, deciding he had to do it, Tully went to find Marika. They needed to talk. It was long overdue. "Marika," he began.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, brother?" she asked. Moira watched anxiously from behind some trees.

He shut his eyes, took a deep breath and continued. "Do you remember anything about before we were separated?" he asked.

Marika looked up abruptly. "Yes ... a little. Why? Do you?"

"Yes, just a bit. Do you remember the first thing you ever learned to say?"

Marika suddenly froze. She wasn't expecting him to actually ask questions about this. Moira visibly paled and ran. She was knew that they were done for now. Their lies had finally caught up to them. She got the horse she had taken from Diana and left. She didn't care anymore. It hurt more than anything to leave Tully and Marika behind but Moira told herself she had to do it.

"Well, do you remember?" Tully asked Marika, looking at her closely.

She smiled weakly. "It was ... um ..."

Before she could answer, Conor walked up. He looked concerned. "Moira's gone," he said.

Marika stared at Conor, her mouth agape. "What? Gone? When?" she asked.

"Just now. Someone saw her take a horse and leave," Conor explained. "We're going after her. She must have a reason."

"Of course she does!" Marika snapped. "I'm coming with you."


	13. Chapter 13

As they got ready to go after her, Moira had already gone quite far from the Sanctuary. She'd been riding hard and fast, trying to put as much distance between her and the others as she could. She was running and she wasn't looking back. Just then, she heard someone behind her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Moira, the runaway slave fetcher."

She knew that voice – all too well. Th horse nearly bucked her off but Moira maintained control and turned her horse to see Longinus, the one person on Earth she was terrified of. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not this way. She had no where to turn, no where to run now. As they looked at each other, Conor and the others rode up.

Longinus immediately turned towards the others. "And here's the one we sent you to fetch," he stated, his tone was even and matter-of-fact. His face darkened as he looked over the group Marika rode with.

"They're free now," Conor spat. Contempt was dripping from his voice. If he could have, he would have struck Longinus down where he stood. "Leave them alone."

"Well, **prince**, Queen Diana doesn't see it that way," replied Longinus. He waved his hand a little as if to say that he didn't get it either. "She wants the slave and the fetcher back in her possession. That's why **I'm** here, you see. I was sent to take them back."

"Precious life," Marika whispered to herself. It had just suddenly popped into her head but she knew it was right. "That's it! That's the phrase. Precious life."

Keara carefully dismounted. Catlin, Tully and Conor followed suit, moving to stand with Keara now. Marika and Fergus rode over to Moira's side.

"You've already done too much to hurt so many," stated Keara as she walked towards Longinus. "Let them go. They mean no harm."

Longinus harshly chuckled. "People respect me, child. Those two come with me. We wouldn't want to disappoint Queen Diana, would we?"

Catlin scowled. "You mistake fear for respect," she retorted. "They're free now. Let them go."

"I thought you didn't trust them," Tully whispered to Catlin.

"They don't deserve to be slaves," Catlin replied in a whisper, "even if I don't trust them."

Longinus looked over the rag-tag lot of them and frowned. He didn't care one way or the other about it. "So be it," he sighed, waving them off and leaving.

Fergus, Moira and Marika dismounted now as well and walked towards the others. Each seemed surprised by Longinus's decision.

"I have a confession to make," Moira began.

"I remember it now, Tully," Marika stated, interrupting Moira.

"What was it?" Tully anxiously requested.

"Precious life," replied Marika. "Da would say it all the time. I drove everyone crazy when I'd march around the house saying it repeatedly."

Tully reached out and hugged her tightly. "You **are** my little sister!"

"How?" Moira asked, bewildered. "I never thought she was telling the truth. I - I don't understand."

"I knew I had a brother. So did you. I told you several times," replied Marika. "At first I lied and hoped it would work. Then I started to remember little things. I just never told you. I'm sorry, Moira."

Moira sighed in relief. "I still have a confession to make," she announced. It was time to come clean to Conor and his friends. "Marika ran away after being falsely accused of planning to run away. I went to check on her the next day but she was gone. Queen Diana sent me to fetch her but I refused to return once I found her and the Sanctuary. When I thought we would finally be caught in our lie, I ran. It hurt so badly but I felt I had to. I'm so sorry."

"It feels good to finally tell us the truth," Catlin said, "doesn't it?"

Moira nodded. "We'll get our things and ..."

"And what?" Conor replied. "You were given a home by me. Now that everything is cleared up, you can stay with a clear conscience."

Moira and Marika looked at each other smiled brightly. Everyone but Moira and Tully mounted their horses, ready to head back home again.

Moira started for her horse but Tully grabbed her hand and spun her around. "I'm glad that you're staying," he said. "It gives me more time to get to know you better." Tully brushed some of Moira's hair from her face.

Moira stepped towards him and kissed Tully, soft and slow but quickly. Just enough to leave him stunned. "I'm glad as well," she replied. Then she backed off and mounted her horse. "Let's go," Moira called. "The others already left for home."

Tully stood there for a moment, surprised by the kiss but utterly happy as well. He smiled and mounted his horse as well. "Race you back," he said, immediately spurring his horse forward.

"No fair," Moira called. "You got a head start!"

The End


End file.
